The Elf Prince
by Ravenclaw-Girl28
Summary: Sequel to the Lost Elfling. Tegalad has found his family and lives happily but a new evil is rising that threatens to take it away. HP/LOTR crossover. No pairings yet
1. Ten Years Later

The Elf Prince

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and places recognised probably come from J.K. Rowling or J.R.R. Tolkin.

Make note:

"blah" Common Speech

"_blah_" Elvish

"**blah**" Parseltongue

Chapter 1

Tegalad Telcontar ran swiftly through the streets of Minas Tirith. His raven black hair was tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck to keep off his face and his emerald green eyes sparkled in amusement.

The elfling had grown much over the past ten years. He was no longer the small child who needed to be protected from the evils of Middle Earth. Now he was almost a young man, popular amongst adults and a positive influence over children.

The eighteen year old was the heir to the throne of Gondor and older brother of twins Eámanë and Elerossë Telcontar. The twins were nearing their ninth birthdays and both idolized their brother.

Eámanë had inherited her mother's beauty. Her raven black hair danced around her shoulders and down her back while her clear blue eyes were always warm and compassionate. Her ears were pointed due to her elvish blood and her voice, while young, had a musical quality that no man could ever mimic.

Elerossë was his father's son in every sense of the word. His dark shoulder length hair was tied up in a ponytail similar to his brother's and his greenish-grey eyes were always full of laughter. His ears were also pointed and where his sister's voice was musical and light, his contained hidden laughter and could cheer up anyone.

Both children had talent with the sword but it was Elerossë who enjoyed it more. Eámanë preferred books and music over fighting despite the ease at which the blade moved in her hands. The two were proficient in horse riding and often visited their extended family in Rivendale and Lothlorien.

Tegalad travelled with them and found he enjoyed the peaceful quality of the forests. He had come quite a way from the fearful child he'd been when he'd first met Aragorn. He was now more comfortable crowds but still preferred being by himself. His magic abilities had stayed with him throughout the years and he had trained himself until he had achieved mastery over his elements. Gandalf the White assisted him with his tasks and taught him much about the Istari, the wizards of Middle Earth.

As the heir to the throne, Tegalad had to learn to speak fluent Common Speech and the history of Middle Earth. He had a responsibility to the people of Gondor and being the person he was, Tegalad had thrown himself into a studying frenzy in an effort to learn all he could. He didn't want to disappoint his new father by being anything less than perfect.

His new parents, Aragorn and Arwen – the King and Queen of Gondor – were loved by everyone. They neither hid in their rooms nor ignored the people but instead were often spotted walking the city and speaking to anyone they pass by.

Tegalad joined them when he was not studying or learning how to handle various weapons but never felt entirely comfortable. Shortly before his brother and sister were born he began playing with other kids close to his age. His best friend was a boy named Locksley, but Tegalad called him Lock. Lock was a few years older than the elfling prince with light brown hair and innocent golden brown eyes. The two had formed an almost instant friendship.

Lock had tripped on some of the rubble from the battle of Minas Tirith that had yet to be moved. Somehow the boy had managed to get his foot caught between two rocks and was unable to move. Tegalad had seen the boy fall and had rushed over to see if he could help. The two had been friends ever since.

Lock had taken the elfling under his wing so to speak and introduced him to other kids in the city. Tegalad was almost instantly popular with everyone and very few even remembered his status. It was a life he had wanted back when he was first introduced into the wizarding world back in his previous life. His status meant nothing until he could prove that he deserved he station.

"Tegalad!" Tegalad stopped running and turned to look over his shoulder. Lock was jogging towards him with a serious expression on his face. Tegalad waited until his friend had caught up before continuing his journey at a more reasonable pace.

"What's wrong?" Tegalad asked when Lock didn't say anything. Lock looked at him in concern before speaking.

"Have you heard the rumours?" was all he asked. Tegalad frowned and nodded. Rumours were being brought to Minas Tirith on the lips of passing riders that a new evil was arising. Aragorn was taking the rumours seriously and keeping a closer watch on his growing children. No one knew what the new evil was but the potential threat was scaring most people.

"Have you heard anything new?" Tegalad asked still frowning. Lock nodded and bit his lower lip anxiously.

"The newest rumour is that this new evil is targeting your family…or more specifically…you," Lock refused to look into his friend's eyes as he spoke. Tegalad stopped walking, his eyes wide in shock and a bit of fear.

"Why me?" he asked. Lock shrugged.

"No one knows," he replied putting a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder. "Just be careful alright? Life would get pretty dull here without you." The last part was a weak attempt to lighten the mood but Tegalad jumped at the chance to defuse the depressing atmosphere.

"I know; what would you do with yourself?" Tegalad put a hand on his chest in mock despair as he started walking again. "You'd probably stay at home and forge new swords day in and day out." Lock smirked in amusement.

"Your lack of imagination astounds me, even after years of knowing you," he stated. Tegalad looked back over his shoulder with a similar smirk.

"That's what I have you for," he replied unconcerned. "You have the imagination and I have the skills to pull it off." Lock laughed. The two continued walking up to the higher levels of Minas Tirith to bring news to the King and see what mischief the twins had gotten into in their absence.

--

Aragorn looked down at his twin children with a raised eyebrow. The two squirmed under his gaze and refused to look into his eyes. Arwen watched from the corner, a book sitting open on her lap, but her attention was on the scene before her.

"_What were you thinking when you decided to do this?_" Aragorn asked keeping his face straight. "_How do you think your brother would react when he returned to find his room vandalized?_"

"_Please Ada, Tegalad won't mind. He'd laugh before fixing it,_" Elerossë replied with wide eyes.

"_He's too serious,_" Eámanë added. "_The rumours are getting to him. He needs to relax._" Aragorn sighed. He knew that Tegalad was becoming stressed over the rumours but didn't know how to deal with it.

"_Tegalad will be fine,_" Arwen called from across the room. "_The twins are right; he needs to be himself without the stress of doing what people expect him to do._" The King nodded reluctantly. Tegalad spent much time in the city with his friends and was often forced to reassure people that the new-found evil wouldn't impact on their lives much.

The twins looked back and forth at their parents with sad expressions on their faces. They knew that their brother took on too much at one time to spare others the burden but didn't know what to do to help. Painting his room pink and placing a bucket of water over the door so that the first to enter would become wet seemed like a good idea in the early hours of that morning.

Unfortunately, Aragorn had been the one to open the door – becoming drenched in the process. That is what had led the twins to their current predicament.

The door to the room opened loudly, cutting off any reply Aragorn may have made to his wife. The four occupants of the room turned towards the door and saw the reason for their conversation.

"Father, Mother, Lock has heard of new rumours," Tegalad said as he walked further into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the twins' innocent expressions and his father's somewhat drenched appearance.

"_Do I want to even know what the two of you did this time?_" he asked the twins in elvish. Eámanë and Elerossë shook their heads in unison.

"How bad is it this time Locksley?" Aragorn asked looking towards his eldest son's friend. Locksley bowed slightly in respect before replying.

"The newest rumour is that your family is being targeted Your Majesty," he said solemnly. "The man I heard this from is particularly afraid for Prince Tegalad's safety. Apparently he is the main target." Aragorn nodded in dismay. He looked over at his son and saw the carefully blank mask on his face. Aragorn knew that Tegalad was troubled by the news but wouldn't do anything in public.

"Thank you Master Locksley," Aragorn continued. "I'd like to speak with my son shortly, do you need anything?" Lock shook his head.

"No Your Majesty," he replied bowing again. "Mother wants me to help father this afternoon and I must get going. I'll see you later Tegalad?" Tegalad nodded at his friend, a small smile on his face. The young man nodded in reply before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Tegalad turned back to his family and focused on the twins. They smiled back innocently at him causing Tegalad to inwardly snort.

"_What did you do to my room?_" he asked instantly. The twins looked at each other sheepishly.

"_We thought it could use some new colours,_" Elerossë said simply. Tegalad raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"_What colours?_" he asked.

"_Pink,_" Eámanë replied smiling happily. "_Your room looks so much better now. Ada saw it before you did though._" Tegalad looked towards his father and his wet disposition.

"_You put water above my door didn't you?_"

"_Only half a bucket, you don't get sick with half a bucket,_" Elerossë stated. Tegalad sighed. Being a fire elemental made him almost intolerant of water in large quantities. The twins had learnt that the hard way.

When they were five and just learning to swim, the twins had pushed their brother into the pool. When he didn't surface Eámanë had run off to get help while Elerossë stayed at the poolside to watch. A guard had pulled Tegalad out of the water moments before Aragorn had burst into the room.

A week later Tegalad woke up. The twins had promised to never do that again and had settled on smaller quantities. Half a bucket of water wouldn't make him sick but it would force him to dry himself quickly. The twins enjoyed seeing the flames cover his body as it banished the left over water.

"_I'm going to say that it was a good thing that Ada prevented me from becoming drenched,_" Tegalad told the young twins. "_Even if it meant he got drenched in the process._" Tegalad looked towards his father and grinned. Arwen chuckled and walked glided over, her book forgotten. She pulled her oldest son into a warm hug which he returned gratefully.

"_Why don't you two fix his room?_" Arwen told the twins softly. Their faces fell at the thought of cleaning but dutifully ran off to remove the pink from their brother's room. Tegalad chuckled softly but kept his arms around his mother.

Aragorn settled himself in a chair and looked over at his son. Tegalad looked tired, a sure sign that he hadn't been sleeping well. He clung to his mother as if she would suddenly leave.

_He must be afraid that the rumours are true,_ Aragorn thought sadly.

"_Tegalad,_" he began. "_What's bothering you?_" Tegalad pulled away from Arwen slightly so that he could see both of them.

"_What if this new evil manages to get to us?_" he asked quietly. "_What if he targets the twins, or you two to get to me if the newest rumours are true?_" Arwen pulled the young man into another hug.

"_We won't let that happen son,_" she said firmly. "_Stop worrying about us. We are safe here in Gondor. You need to be careful about what you do though. Don't be a hero._" Tegalad smiled sheepishly and pulled away again.

"_I'm going to see how my dear brother and sister are going,_" he murmured with a small grin. "_See if I can't help them out a bit._"

The King and Queen of Gondor watched as their oldest son walked away. They looked at each other sadly.

"_These new rumours are not good Aragorn,_" Arwen murmured. "_What if they're true?_"

"_You know as well as I do that no one will let anything happen to Tegalad. He is too loved by the people for anything of bad intent to befall him,_" Aragorn replied standing up.

"_I hope you're right,_" Arwen whispered. "_I really hope you are._"

--

In the barren wasteland of Mordor one man strode confidently down from the volcano. He was hooded and cloaked but not even the shadows could hide his glowing red eyes. On his right hand a familiar ring adorned his middle finger. Red lines surrounded the ring and darkness seemed to descend the further the man got to the bottom.

At the man's feet slithered a large black snake. Her black eyes glittered ominously as she followed her master. A fairly large scar was just visible on her back from where she had been struck with a magic blade.

"**Nagini, come closer,**" the man hissed suddenly. The snake, Nagini, did as she was bid and circled up her master's legs and up to his shoulders.

"**It's time to call them back, don't you think?**" the man asked. Nagini nodded her agreement and watched in detached curiosity as the man raised his right hand and began chanting in a language that hadn't been spoken for thousands of years. Darkness became more pronounced and the wind picked up. Dark shadows grew from the ground until the shapes of two dozen cloaked men were decipherable.

The man lowered his hand and grinned sadistically. The newly formed men looked around in confusion until they saw the man above them. As one they knelt on the ground as a sign of respect or obedience.

"My faithful followers," the man began. "I have called you here from the realms of the dead to finish what was started. The _boy_ who defeated us is here and I won't rest until his head is in my hands. We will triumph this time and no one will be able to stop us!"

The kneeling men cheered for their lord as they stood. The man, Lord Voldemort, watched them in amusement, the presence in the back of him mind echoed his amusement.

_Soon, Sauron, soon we will defeat them all._

A/N Well here is the sequel. Feel free to comment on what you think should happen this time round.

Eámanë is my name in elvish and I thought I could use it. It has no meaning.

Elerossë is Harry in elvish and was one of the suggestions I got in my last story.

Ada is father in elvish.

Review to show me your thoughts :)


	2. Captured

The Elf Prince

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Key:

"_Blah_" Elvish

"Blah" Common Speech

_Blah_ Thoughts

Warnings: Implied activites in this chapter as well as torture methods. Nothing too graphic. If you don't like, don't read.

Chapter 2

Tegalad stared at his bedroom and tried to keep a straight face. The twins certainly had gone all out and made his room pink. There was pink paint on the walls, a pink coverlet on the bed, and fluffy pink pillows in various places around the room and there was a pink rug on the floor in place of the blue one he'd previously had.

The twins were jumping on the bed attacking each other with pink pillows, feathers flying everywhere. Neither seemed to notice the owner of the room standing up the door watching them.

"_I thought you were supposed to be fixing up the room,_" Tegalad said suddenly, causing the twins to scream in fright. Eámanë bounced off the bed and put the pillow down as if nothing was amiss.

"_We would clean your room brother,_" she began seriously. "_But I can't see anything wrong._" Tegalad looked to his brother who had followed his sister's example.

"_Don't look at me Teg,_" he said putting his hands up. "_You know that I have no say in decorations. It would look worse if I'd organised this._" Eámanë hit Elerossë on the back of his head before looking back at her older brother. She stared at him worriedly, finally noticing how tired he looked.

"_Are you feeling alright Tegalad?_" she asked walking up to him. "_You don't look too good._"

"_She means that you look like you haven't slept in a long time,_" Elerossë stated bluntly. The other two looked at him. The boy merely shrugged. Eámanë sighed in dismay.

"_Ignore him,_" she said firmly. "_He has no tact. But you really should sleep more._" Tegalad smiled softly and pushed himself wearily off the door frame. He gave the twins a brief hug before walking out. The twins looked at each other before following after him.

"Where are you going?" Elerossë asked eagerly. "Are you going into the city? Can we come with you? Will Ada let us go do you think?" Tegalad looked over his shoulder to see Eámanë with her hand pressed firmly against Elerossë's mouth.

"I'm going to see if I can find Lock and Abby," he explained briefly. Abby was a year younger than him, with brownish red hair and honey brown eyes. She lived not far from Lock with her widowed mother. Her father had been killed during the War of the Ring defending the city. Her full name was Abigail but preferred Abby and was a very shy person. The few people she would speak to included Lock, Tegalad and the royal twins of Gondor.

"Oh Abby!" Eámanë said happily removing her hand. She was closer to Abby, being the only other girl in the group. Abby herself had a soft spot for the little princess and treated her like a younger sister.

Tegalad smiled as the twins each grabbed his hands and started dragging him out into the city to look for their friends.

--

"Tegalad! Over here!" Tegalad turned and saw his two best friends sitting on the wall overlooking the plains. The twins also followed the sound and squealed before running over. Abby easily lifted Eámanë off the ground up next to her while Lock caught the younger prince in a headlock. Tegalad strolled over at a more relaxed pace, laughing as his brother struggled in his friend's grip.

"How'd your father take the news?" Abby asked in concern as she looked her friend over. Tegalad smiled at her in reassurance before sitting down next to her, watching Lock and Elerossë fight against each other.

"Very well actually," Tegalad replied softly. "Security will tighten but aside from that there's not much we can do. We don't know who this new evil is…or even what form it will take."

"I have a bad feeling about all this," Abby murmured as she began playing with Eámanë's hair. Eámanë was watching Elerossë with her eyebrows raised elegantly.

"Let him go Lock, he needs to breathe," Tegalad said with a smile. Lock did as he was told and let the young prince fall to the ground.

"I'll beat you one day," Elerossë muttered as he stood up again. Lock laughed and settled back down with his group of friends. Elerossë grumbled before realising that it was pointless and sat on his brother's lap. Tegalad grunted in surprise before relaxing against the post behind him and closing his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept through the night?" Lock asked in concern. Tegalad opened one eye to see his friend before shrugging. He closed his eyes again, not noticing his two friends looking at each other in deep concern.

Elerossë leant against his brother to comfort him and to hide his own concern. Tegalad held him tightly without opening his eyes but all around him could tell that he wasn't sleeping.

Eámanë stood up and looked over the plains, her face scrunched up in confusion. Abby followed her gaze but couldn't see anything. She put her hand on the girl's head and tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong Em?" she asked in concern.

"Something's coming but I can't tell what," Eámanë replied hesitantly. Tegalad's eyes sprung open and he was on his feet in an instant, Elerossë in his arms.

"We have to get out of here," he said to the others and began pulling them away from the wall. "You two need to run home, or to my father if something happens." Lock and Abby looked at each other.

"What do you think will happen?" Abby asked holding onto Eámanë's hand. Tegalad didn't reply, instead he looked up and threw himself to the floor. Elerossë ended up underneath his body but didn't complain as he heard several screams. Tegalad jumped back up and ordered for his friends to run.

Eámanë grabbed his hand in fear. Tegalad picked her up, Elerossë on his other side. Lock and Abby began running up to the courtyard, screaming for help. Tegalad fell behind them and was forced to stop as a cloaked man fell out of the sky, landing in front of him. Tegalad spotted the broom in his hand and felt all blood drain from his face. Elerossë and Eámanë were silent but both looked terrified.

More cloaked men fell from the sky surrounding them, preventing escape. Tegalad saw Abby turn around and scream loudly. Behind her were the guards of Gondor but Tegalad knew that they wouldn't get there in time.

"Well, well, what have we here?" one of the cloaked men asked.

"Little Potter and two brats," another replied. Tegalad felt the breath catch in his throat. He had not heard that name for more than ten years.

"Let's take all of them," a cloaked figure said in malicious anticipation. The first one nodded.

"Grab them and let's go." Tegalad braced himself as he saw several jets of red light spring towards them. The last thing he saw before he was knocked out was his father running towards him, his sword flashing in the sunlight.

--

Tegalad woke up suddenly as he was _enervated_. He sat up quickly, or tried to as he quickly realised that he was tied up. He growled at the Death Eaters before him, for there was no doubt that that was who he was looking at. They merely laughed.

"Well Potter, it's been a while," one said and Tegalad recognised the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "I wonder if you're as much fun as you were last time we…met." More laughter followed his statement. Tegalad shivered in unsuppressed fear but continued to glare.

"Where are the young ones?" he asked maintaining his glare. Malfoy waved his hand as if to push away an annoying fly.

"In the dungeons, you'll be joining them soon," he said carelessly. "But for now…I want to hear you scream." Tegalad bit down hard in preparation.

The Death Eaters moved away from him and as one the raised their wands. Tegalad's eyes widened as he understood what they were going to do.

"_Crucio_!" they all screamed. Tegalad tried to hold in his own screams but the combined casting of six _crucio_'s was more than he could handle. White hot knives pierced his body anywhere and everywhere. There was no where to escape from the pain. He screamed loudly, feelings as if his throat was being ripped apart. As he screamed Tegalad began to fear that he'd lose his mind to the pain. The Death Eaters held the curse for so long and through the pain Tegalad imagined that his torturers were laughing.

When the curse was lifted Tegalad lay shivering on the ground, Phantom pain remained in his limbs, reminding him of what he had suffered every time he moved. One of the Death Eaters rolled him onto his back from where he'd curled up into a ball to protect himself, despite his bindings. Tegalad looked up with pain filled green eyes and recognised Malfoy learing at him.

"It's a shame really," Malfoy was saying. "The Dark Lord wants you _relatively_ uninjured. Until he sees you that is. But once he's finished…we'll still be able to have our fun." Tegalad closed his eyes in dread as the wands were lifted once again.

_Please let this be over soon,_ he thought as more curses hit him.

--

What felt like days later, when it may have been only a few hours, Tegalad was dragged to the dungeons. He could barely keep his eyes open and his head hung on his chest lifelessly. He barely looked up as he was dropped suddenly, preferring to keep his eyes closed and body limp.

The Death Eaters had used more than _crucio_ when they had tortured him. A couple of slicing hexes, bone-crusher curses and a _reducto _or two had also been a part of their methods.

He felt several hands push him over and he tensed in anticipation for pain. But the main didn't come.

"_Tegalad?_" the soft and fearful voice of Elerossë whispered. Tegalad cracked his eyes open and in the darkness could make out his brother and sister.

"_Hi,_" Tegalad whispered, his voice pain-filled. "_How are you?_" Eámanë burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him. Tegalad barely refrained from making a noise as her body pressed hard against his injured ribs. He lifted his arms instead and hugged her back, including Elerossë in the embrace as well.

The Death Eaters had untied him when he had become unable to move without extreme difficulty.

"_Who are they Tegalad?_" Eámanë asked through her tears.

"_The enemy,_" Tegalad whispered. "_They are some who enjoy other's pain. They are dark Istari, willing to kill for their own gain._" He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the twins.

"_Will they come back?_" Elerossë asked tearfully. Tegalad nodded in reply.

"_Will Ada come for us?_" Eámanë asked. Tegalad nodded again, a little slower than last time.

"_Wake me when they're coming back, alright?_" Tegalad asked. He felt to nods against his chest and allowed his eyes to close. He could only imagine what would happen next and he hoped that the twins wouldn't have to witness it. Lucius Malfoy was very cruel in his…methods of torture. Tegalad personally thought that he was a pedophile. He _enjoyed_ playing with kids in ways that no adult, or person, should.

_Please help us,_ Tegalad prayed before losing consciousness. _Please allow the twins to get out unharmed._

--

Far away, beyond mortal reach, were three very old and graceful elves. Two males paced the white room in anger and frustration while the woman sat still in her chair. Her white hair and white gown made her look like an ice statue, except for the fact that her eyes burned fiercely.

One of the pacing elves suddenly stopped and dropped in front of the woman. His grey hair was pulled back from his pale face and his blue eyes blazed in anger. His companion, easily the younger of the three, continued pacing, his graying brown hair fluttered in the breeze he created and his brown eyes swimming with angry, unshed tears.

"_We must do something Lady Faelwen!_" the elf kneeling stated. "_That boy has done so much! We could recruit help for him!_"

"_And who would we recruit Lord __Bregolien?_" the pacing elf asked before the lady could open her mouth. "_We are not like Dûrion!_"

"_Silence Lord Saeldur!_" Lady Faelwen snapped. "_Dûrion has his own agenda, despite it being harsh on the people of Middle Earth. We also have our own agenda. The Bright One has asked for our help, we will give it to him._" Lord Saeldur stopped pacing and dropped into a chair across from the lady elf.

"_Who should we bring?_" Lord Bregolien asked, still sitting on the floor. "_The only ones I can think of are dead in his former world._"

"_I agree,_" Lady Faelwen murmured, the anger dying in her eyes. "_We must act soon though. I can't bear to see the poor boy tortured a moment longer than necessary._"

"_It shouldn't be necessary at all,_" Lord Saeldur muttered closing his eyes. The other two looked at him. All three understood that the Lord Saeldur was feeling guilty for the elven prince's plight.

"_You are not to blame for your brother's actions,_" Lady Faelwen said walking towards the younger elf. "_Dûrion chose his own path. He will face the consequences in time._"

"_But if we'd trapped him inside the Ring and allowed his presence to be destroyed then we wouldn't be here contemplating what to do,_" Lord Saeldur protested. "_Middle Earth wouldn't be suffering his plight again! Not even ten years after the last host was defeated!_"

"_Do you want to contact Tegalad's former friends?_" Lord Bregolien asked tilting his head to the side. Lord Saeldur shook his head.

"_I'd rather watch what's happening, and offer comfort to the Bright One,_" he replied. Lady Faelwen nodded her agreement and moved away.

"_You and I will have to go then Bregolien,_" Lady Faelwen stated, already moving away. "_We have no time to lose._" Lord Bregolien placed his hand briefly on the other elf's shoulder in comfort before rushing off after Lady Faelwen.

--

A/N Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, the later ones will be longer hopefully. I'd like to ask everyone who they think should come back from Tegalad's former world: The members of the DA, teachers, friends of the family (Sirius and Remus), individual characters, etc?

Leave a review to share your thoughts :)

Constructive critism is also appreciated :P

--

Bregolien (Brehg-ole-ee-ehn): means Fierce

Saeldur (Sile-dur): means Wise

Faelwen (File-when): means Justice

Dûrion (Doo-ree-on): means Dark One


	3. Help Arrives

**A/N:** Hi! Sorry I took so long but this chapter has been bugging me for a long time. I just couldn't get it right. I took some time off it to work on other stories so I'll be juggling this one between those ones. I don't know when my next update for this story will be but reveiws keep me motivated :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

"blah" means Common Speech/English

"_blah_" means elvish

**Warnings:** Some stuff that some might find violent. Nothing graphic I don't think. You've been warned! :)

**The Elf Prince**

Chapter 3

Lord Bregolien stood in the middle of an endless green plain, Lady Faelwen by his side. Surrounding them were thousands of dead souls from the realm of wizards. Each soul appeared to be the same age as they had been prior to dying and some had been there for many years. Closest to them were those who had died in the fateful battle at Hogwarts ten years previously.

"_Who are we going to bring?_" Lord Bregolien asked in a whisper to the elven Lady next to him.

"_We can't send too many across_," Lady Faelwen replied. "_It's not their world_."

"_It wasn't the Bright One's either_," Lord Bregolien pointed out.

"_No_," Lady Faelwen agreed. "_But we made him a part of Middle Earth; we can't do that for all of them._"

"_Who was he closest to? We could send them across_."

"_I like the idea of sending people across who are knowledgeable in war tactics,_" Lady Faelwen admitted as her eyes danced over the people surrounding them.

"_The founders of his school?_" Lord Bregolien asked. "_The old man, Dumbledore? Alastair Moody?_"

"_The founders, Moody could be a help, those twins with the red hair, the Marauders and the Bright One's mother…_"

"_Not his friends?_" Lord Bregolien asked as he spotted the group of young children cluttered together, laughing because of a joke the red haired male had said. Lady Faelwen shook her head.

"_As much as it would make the Bright One happy, they'd expect him to be the same as he was or wrap him up so tightly that he'd never be hurt again,_" she explained sadly. "_He's better off with them here, out of trouble and not putting any more expectations on him than he needs._"

"_So we have…the four founders, Alastair Moody, the Weasley twins, the three Marauders and Lily Potter? Am I right?_"

"_Yes, call them over._"

"_Very well My Lady,_" Lord Bregolien said with a bow. He strode off into the middle of the crowd of people, looking for ten specific individuals to return to life to save a boy once again in the clutches of those who would do him harm.

--

Lord Saeldur watched the scene in front of him sadly. The young elvish prince was deeply asleep, recovering from his torture session, with his siblings clinging to him as if he would disappear without them. The sight tore at his immortal heart and he wished desperately to be able to go and see them, to let them know that they'd be free soon.

He, and the other two elves, had been watching over the former wizard since his arrival in Middle Earth and the last few months he had spent in the wizarding world. It had been Lord Saeldur's idea to revert the boy to the age of an elfling child, so he could recover from his wounds and gain a family he had always wanted and needed.

Lady Faelwen had supported his idea and together the two of them had wrapped their own magic around the injured young man and made him a child again. A side-effect of their meddling had turned the human into an elf, not entirely unwanted but definitely a surprise.

The immortal elf turned when he heard his companions returning, several others with them. he stood up, pulling his gaze from the three children, and stared at the ten humans before him.

He was relieved to see that four of the humans carried swords at their waists, and obviously knew how to use them. One man was heavily scarred, the appearance of someone who knew how to fight and wasn't afraid to get physical, another good choice.

There were also two male red heads, clearly young still but experienced in war. He nodded at them after a moment as they stared back at him without fear.

Lord Saeldur wasn't sure about the woman with red hair, but one look in her eyes and he saw how determined she was and he nodded approvingly. The three men besides her had serious expressions on their faces. The two older men in the group of three had obviously been a part of a war, one had seen too much and the other controlled by a separate force.

Lord Saeldur focused on the man curiously. He had seen this man follow the elfling around, a concerned parent where Tegalad hadn't had any. He saw the wolf inside the man and considered what to do.

"Wolf man," he said in Common Speech. "Come closer."

The man did as he was bid and stepped out from the group, fearless in front of the immortal. Lord Saeldur stared into the man's eyes and drew out the wolf. The man transformed in front of everyone but didn't attack.

"_To you I give this gift of being able to control your form without help. You will be able to change no matter the time and the full moon will not affect you. You are now free of this curse; you are but a wolf-man, completely in control of what you do and without the ability to turn someone._" Lord Saeldur looked down at the wolf, who nodded and changed back into a human. The man had tears in his eyes as he thanked the elf. Lord Saeldur nodded at him and gestured for him to return to the group. His friends grabbed him in a hug instantly.

"You have been chosen to go to the land of Middle Earth and assist the land in ridding itself of the most recent evil," Lord Bregolien said, drawing everyone's attention away from the wolf-man. "This new evil originates from your world, but he is possessed by an immortal spirit who won't die unless he is bound to a ring of unimaginable power and thrown into Mount Doom, deep in the land of Mordor. This has been attempted once before, and that host was destroyed, but the spirit lives on still."

"The spirit, Dûrion, has taken the body and powers of the Dark Lord Voldemort," Lady Faelwen continued, ignoring the gasps from the group. "He has received all of Voldemort's memories, including the ones about a powerful young man responsible for his defeat, both in your world and Middle Earth."

"The ten of you will arrive in Mordor," Lord Saeldur continued. "Your first job is to rescue the young prince of Gondor, Prince Tegalad, and his twin siblings, Prince Elerossë and Princess Eámanë. From there you are to offer your assistance to King Aragorn of Gondor, and defeat this evil. We will always be watching and coming to you with instructions."

"I have a question," the scarred man said. "What happened to Harry after the final battle? I died before finding out."

"Harry was sent to Middle Earth," Lord Bregolien answered. "He has been there for ten years."

"Is my baby happy?" the red haired woman asked tearfully.

"He has been adopted, and up till recently has been very happy," Lady Faelwen said smiling. "He has recovered well but I fear that what is happening now will send him back to the child he was when we first sent him to Middle Earth."

"When do we leave?" asked one of the men with a sword.

"Now," Lord Saeldur replied. "Good luck."

The ten humans winked out of existence in a flash of white leaving behind the three immortals.

"_Do you think they'll succeed?_" Lord Bregolien asked worriedly.

"_Yes,_" the other two replied without hesitation.

The three immortals stood together, watching the young prince and his siblings as they slept restlessly in the dungeons of Mordor.

--

Tegalad felt two small hands shaking him awake and sat up with a start. Eámanë was close to tears but Elerossë was staring at the door in fear. Tegalad pulled the two close to him and listened as footsteps came closer to their cell.

"_What are they going to do?_" Eámanë asked fearfully.

"_I don't know Eámanë, I truly don't know,_" Tegalad replied. Elerossë buried his head in his brother's shoulder as he shivered. Tegalad didn't know what to do. He hadn't been tortured since he lived in the wizarding world but he remembered how it had felt. He didn't want his brother and sister to suffer the same fate.

The door to their cell opened to reveal a tall, cloaked figure. Tegalad recognised the posture as one of the Lestrange brothers and instinctively clutched his siblings tighter.

"Potter," Lestrange said in sick anticipation. "The Dark Lord requests your presence…and then we'll be able to have some fun." Tegalad felt sick at the thought of reliving his torture sessions with the Death Eaters. All of them were mentally sick to enjoy the _things_ they did to him, and plan to do again.

Lestrange entered the cell with two others and waited until the twins were struggling in the hold of his colleagues before lifting Tegalad off the ground. Tegalad struggled to escape but in his weakened state in was rather futile.

"Let's go Potter, we'll have our fun later," Lestrange laughed as he began dragging the elf prince away. The other two Death Eaters followed with Elerossë and Eámanë who had been silenced with a silencing spell.

Tegalad was pulled ahead of his siblings and was able to see their tear-streaked faces and fear-filled eyes. He tried to tell them with his eyes not to worry but wasn't sure he succeeded.

The three elves were dropped in a large room inhabited by several more Death Eaters. Tegalad recognised many of them, particularly the unmasked Dark Lord, but ignored them in favor of pulling his brother and sister close to him and hide their eyes.

The Death Eaters laughed maliciously, their need to cause pain clear in the postures. Tegalad glared at them but inside he was shivering in fear. Voldemort walked closer to him and stared down his non-existent nose at the trio on the ground.

"Well, well, well," the snake-man murmured. "If it isn't little Harry Potter, the boy who defeated me…and two more little brats to have fun with."

The Death Eaters laughed again but otherwise remained where they were. Tegalad tightened his grip on his siblings, his injuries protesting at his rough movements.

"How long has it been Harry?" Voldemort asked. "You're looking much better than the last time we saw each other. Last time, I believe, you were close to death."

"I was dead," Tegalad growled. "And so were you I remember; stabbed with the blade of Godric Gryffindor. You didn't stand a chance."

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort screamed. Tegalad covered his siblings' bodies and tried to hold in his pained screams. Eámanë was crying silently, the silencing charm still in place. Elerossë wasn't faring that much better, staring at his brother with wide eyes, unable to believe that anyone would willingly harm another.

Voldemort released the curse and Tegalad went limp instantly. He had managed to keep his screams inside, not wanting to scare the twins, but he couldn't repress the shivers that controlled his body.

"Seems you have forgotten a very important lesson Harry," Voldemort said calmly. "Don't speak unless I allow you to." Tegalad shivered again, this time in fear. He remembered the pain from his 'lessons'.

"Take the children away from him!" Voldemort ordered the nearest Death Eater. Tegalad held the twins tighter but they were pried from his grip with ease. The twins were both crying and trying to get back to their brother while Tegalad was trying to get to them.

"You bastard! They're children!" he snapped in anger. Voldemort smiled at him, a truly repulsing smile that had the hair standing up on the back of his neck.

"It seems I must re-teach that lesson to you Harry," the man hissed softly. "Do not speak unless I allow you to. _Crucio._"

The curse hit Tegalad with much more force than last time. His head flew backwards and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. His body writhed on the ground, but he was silent. He wouldn't let his siblings hear him scream, not willingly.

Voldemort released the curse and stared at the limp man in front of him. He shook his head and reapplied the curse without warning. Tegalad tried not to scream but the pain was overriding his senses. Nothing existed except for the endless pain. He screamed.

He was no longer the Prince of Gondor. He was no longer the adopted son of Aragorn and Arwen. He was no longer Tegalad Telcontar. He was Harry, the abused little boy on his first trip into the wizarding world. He was the child the world had pinned its hope on. He was the child the world had condemned. He was the boy who had barely survived Voldemort's 'care' when he was still in the wizarding world. He was the fearful child on his first day in Middle Earth.

The curse was lifted but the pain didn't stop. Tegalad didn't know how long he lay there, staring at the roof through unseeing eyes, before he was lifted to his feet by one of the Death Eaters. He swayed, but he remembered the 'lessons'. Remain standing unless ordered to sit, don't speak unless ordered to speak, obey every order given.

He couldn't see his siblings, but that didn't matter. He couldn't remember them, he couldn't remember his name. He was broken.

--

Eámanë screamed with her older brother. His screams were heart-shattering. The cloaked med surrounding her and her twin were laughing. They enjoyed the screams. More of the men sent the jets of red light at Tegalad causing him to scream louder.

She didn't understand what was going on. The snake-man kept calling her brother "Harry" but she didn't know why. She wanted to go home and curl up beside her mother and father, everything just a bad dream. Tegalad would be laughing with his friends in the city, unconcerned with the evils of life, happy and carefree. Lock would be by his side, causing mayhem in the city. Abby would stand on the sidelines, shaking her head at the irresponsibility the two boys were portraying.

Elerossë was trying to fight, but the twins were nine and quite small. She was grateful that the men hadn't understood what their ears meant, if they had seen them at all. They seemed to be only concerned with Tegalad, and how loud they could make him scream.

When Tegalad's screams died out Eámanë increased her desire to be free, to be by Tegalad's side, to comfort him like she did after he woke from a nightmare. But one of the other men beat her to it. He pulled her brother to his feet and he swayed.

Tegalad's eyes were unfocused, like he was unaware of his surroundings. His face was blank, without emotion, and his posture was similar to that of a soldier who had given up. She wished she could scream at him, make him hear her, but she was still silenced, Elerossë too. There was nothing the two could do to reach their brother.

"Well done Harry," the snake-man congratulated. "It seems you do remember your lessons." He laughed, the cloaked men following his lead. Eámanë stared at her brother helplessly, angry tears wetting her cheeks.

"Take them back to the dungeons," the man ordered. "Let them wait for an hour and then you can have a go at torturing them." The cloaked men chuckled in anticipation and started to drag the twins out. Eámanë tried to go to Tegalad but her holder refused to let her go. The last thing she heard before being pulled out of the room was the snake-man once again speaking to her brother.

"You will obey me, Harry, and I will break you. Kneel."

Eámanë burst into tears, unable to stop the cloaked men from dragging her back to the dungeons.

--

Godric Gryffindor looked around the room they had arrived in. His dark brown hair was pulled back off his face and his brown eyes raked the room intently. His red robes trimmed with gold and with the design of a golden lion on his back stood out in the gloomy room. At his side was a sword, decorated with bright rubies and engraved with his name.

Beside him stood his best friend and brother in all but blood, Salazar Slytherin. Salazar wore dark green robes with a silver trimming and a silver snake on his back. A sword, similar to Godric's, hung at his side, but instead of rubies there were emeralds that twinkled in the darkness. His hair was black and tied at the base of his neck with a simple tie, and his blue eyes were cold.

Besides Salazar was Rowena Ravenclaw. Her blue robes were tight against her slim body and brushed the floor when she moved. A raven sat on her shoulder, camouflaged against her raven-black hair. Her blue eyes were sad but determined as she studied the layout of the room in front of her. At her side, almost hidden in the folds of her robe, was a delicate looking sword adorned with sapphires.

On the other side of Godric was Helga Hufflepuff. Her light brown hair was done up in a simple bun, her golden brown eyes, normally warm, were cold as she spotted some shackles in the room. Her black and yellow dress hugged her body in a similar manner to Rowena's robe and also brushed against the ground. In her hand was a long sword, decorated with a single golden topaz on the hilt.

Behind the four founders stood the Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The three men were wearing battle robes, their wands in their hands, ready for immediate use. While all different ages, it was obvious that they still had a brotherly bond and were as close as they had always been.

Lily Potter stood beside her husband, also dressed in battle robes with her red hair pulled back off her face and her wand in her hand. Her green eyes roamed to room, very clearly looking for her son.

Alastair Moody stood apart from the group, his magical eyes moving quickly as he searched for any traps or other people around. His wand was also in his hand buy there was also a small dagger in the belt of his pants.

Fred and George Weasley, or Gred and Forge as they preferred to be known, were not the carefree troublemakers they were normally seen as. Their eyes were serious and lacked amusement while their hands were gripped tightly around their wands. They were very keenly aware that they were the youngest of the group and didn't want to be considered as a waste of time. Not until they were free anyway.

"What do we do now?" James asked quietly.

"Disillusion yourselves," Salazar ordered. "Blend into the background a wait. No one expects us to be here so let them think that for the time being."

"A group of Death Eaters are coming," Alastair interrupted. "They appear to have two children with them." Lily gasped but quickly disillusioned herself, distantly noticing the others mimicking her.

The Death Eater roughly threw the two children into the room and left. The boy got up again instantly and started to bang on the door. He appeared to be screaming but no sound escaped from him. The girl sat on the floor and cried, hitting the floor every now and then in anger.

Lily took off the disillusion charm and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked up instantly in fear and leapt away. She bumped into the boy who turned around at her touch, and shielded her with his body. Lily cast a silencing charm on the cell and removed the individual charms on the children.

"My name is Lily," she said warmly. The children stared at her with mistrust. They spoke to each other in another language that sounded like bells. Their words seemed to flow off their tongues and held a musical quality that Lily had never heard before.

"Lily, we need to get out of here," James said as he cancelled the charm on himself. The others soon copied him and the ten humans were soon visible. The children shrank against the wall in fear.

"We can't leave without them," Lily argued.

"The Death Eaters won't stay away forever," Sirius muttered. "We don't know how many were brought back with him. That needs to be figured out yet."

"I can see twelve," Alastair clarified. "And old snake-face himself."

"Just see if you can find a way out of here and we'll discuss them later," Godric ordered.

"Yes sir!" Alastair replied and moved to the edge of the cell to find a pathway out.

Meanwhile, while the group was talking amongst each other, Gred and Forge had walked over to the two children and sat down in front of them.

"Hey," Fred said softly. "I'm Fred and that there is George."

"Do you know where we are?" George asked.

"Or how to get out?"

"Or even how many people are here?"

The children moved their heads from side to side as the twins talked; small smiles on their faces.

"I'm Elerossë," the boy said softly. "This is my sister Eámanë."

"We're in Mordor," Eámanë added.

"No idea how to get out."

"Tegalad would know."

"There are only the cloaked humans here."

"No orcs or anything."

"That may change though."

"True," Eámanë conceded.

Fred and George watched as the younger twins spoke, their eyes wide and smiles huge. They were ecstatic to find another set of twins who could speak like they could, one after the other.

"Who's Tegalad?" Lily asked as she came over. The others were still discussing possible escapes.

"Our brother," Elerossë explained. "He's with _them_ still."

"They made him scream," Eámanë whispered.

"Tegalad never screams."

"Never, not even when we made him angry."

"They really hurt him," Elerossë looked towards the door in hope of seeing his brother.

"We don't know what they're doing to him," Eámanë continued. "But it isn't good."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

"They were enjoying themselves," Elerossë replied.

"Like orcs when they see the chance to cause pain," Eámanë added.

"Quiet you lot," Salazar ordered from where he stood next to Alastair. "We've got company." Lily and the Weasley twins disillusioned themselves and watched as two more Death Eaters returned to the cell.

Between them walked an emotionless boy. His green eyes were vacant, lost, and blood dripped from the many wounds his body possessed. His clothing was ripped and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Elerossë and Eámanë waited until the Death Eaters walked away laughing before running up to the boy and giving him a hug. The boy flinched and stepped back, fear flickering in his before emotionless eyes. The twins spoke in the musical language again and the boy seemed to relax. He sunk to the ground and pulled the children into a hug.

"Harry?" Lily asked as she made herself visible again. The boy's head shot up and his grip tightened. He spoke in the musical language to the twins who answered soothingly. The boy continued to stare at Lily as if she would disappear if he blinked.

"We have to get out of here," Sirius stated as he stared at the boy. The boy moved his gaze from Lily to Sirius. His eyes widened in disbelief and he quickly looked to where the others were hiding, easily seeing through their charms. He spoke to the twins softly.

"This is Tegalad," Eámanë explained. "He wants to know how you all got here."

"And if you could prove who you are," Elerossë added.

"Will he be asking questions?" Helga asked curiously. The twins nodded.

"Tell us your name's first and we'll ask a question relating to you," Elerossë stated. Sirius decided to go first.

"Sirius Black."

"How did you escape…Az-ka-ban?" Eámanë asked, sounding out the word slowly. Tegalad was whispering in the twins' ears.

"In my animagus form of a Grim," Sirius replied, changing into the animal as he did so. Tegalad nodded and looked to the next person.

"Remus Lupin."

"When were you bitten and who did it?" Elerossë asked this time.

"I was six and it was Fenir Greyback." Tegalad nodded again, his eyes flickering down the line.

"James Potter."

"He wants you to change," Eámanë whispered as she stroked her older brother's hair. James did as he was told and soon a majestic stag was standing in the middle of the cell. Tegalad had tears in his eyes when he nodded and looked to the next person.

"Lily Potter."

"Name your sister's family," Elerossë ordered.

"Petunia, her husband Vernon and her son Dudley," Lily replied. Her eyes were curious as she considered the personal questions being directed to them.

"Alastair Moody."

"Who took a part of your nose when you caught him?" Eámanë asked; she looked queasy at the question.

"Evan Rosier, Death Eater scumbag," Alastair replied as he scratched his half-missing nose. Tegalad grinned slightly with dark humor. His eyes flickered to the next person

"Gred-"

"And Forge Weasley." Tegalad looked at them closely and smirked. His whispered his question to the twins who shivered.

"Who turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider when he was three?"

Fred and George laughed in past amusement.

"Fred did," George replied.

"Screamed like Ginny did when she wanted something."

Tegalad nodded again and turned to the four remaining humans. He stared at them with an emotionless face, taking in their appearances and weapons.

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Salazar Slytherin."

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Helga Hufflepuff."

The young twins spoke with their brother softly, curious as to knowing what his question would be. Tegalad looked at Salazar Slytherin and hissed. Salazar jumped in shock before grinning and replying in kind. Tegalad switched languages and spoke to the twins.

"He says that he believes you and would like to leave this place," Eámanë translated. Elerossë nodded his agreement and the two helped their brother to stand.

Tegalad swayed and gripped his siblings' shoulders to brace himself. He refused help from the others but agreed to follow them out.

Alastair took the lead, the Marauders just behind him. Tegalad and the young twins stumbled after them. Behind them were the Weasley twins and the four founders. They spent their time looking around the passageways or staring at Tegalad in concern. His harsh breathing could be easily heard in the silence and his staggering steps made him look like he was about to collapse.

But they couldn't help as he refused to allow any of them aside from his brother and sister to approach him. He was tense but his determination to get his siblings out made him courageous.

"What did he say to you Salazar?" Godric asked curiously.

"He asked me where and what I hid in the Chamber," Salazar replied. "Then he asked if I would vouch for you lot."

"I like him already," Godric muttered. Salazar chuckled.

"Why doesn't he speak English?" Helga asked. "He clearly understands it."

"It's a protective measure of his," Eámanë replied having been listening to the conversation.

"He reverts to speaking elvish when he's in pain," Elerossë added.

"It's how Ada found him ten years ago," Eámanë continued. "He was hurt-"

"And confused."

"So Ada looked after him, seeing as he could understand elvish."

"Ada?" George asked in confusion.

"It's elvish for father," Elerossë explained. "Our father is elf raised and out mother is full-blooded elf. We speak elvish all the time."

The founders nodded in understanding, while Fred and George puzzled over the rest of their confession.

"Your brother's adopted?" they asked together. The young twins looked at their older brother and spoke in elvish. Tegalad nodded wearily without verbally answering.

"Tegalad's adopted, yes," Eámanë supplied.

"He'll tell you more once we're home," Elerossë added.

The rest of their journey passed in silence, the only sounds being the shuffling of their feet and Tegalad's harsh breathing. They reached the Gates of Mordor without passing anyone else and slipped out through it. They ran to the shadows of the rocks and huddled together, Tegalad and the young twins slightly separated from everyone else.

"Right, how do we get to Gondor?" Remus asked invitingly. The young twins started to whisper with their brother urgently while the others puzzled over the question.

"We can't apparate because we don't know where we're going," Alastair muttered.

"Portkeys won't work either," James added.

"None of us have brooms to fly with," Sirius continued sadly.

"Walking?" suggested Rowena.

"They won't make it," Lily said instantly, pointing to where the children were. The others followed her gaze and stared at the sight the trio made. The twins appeared to be arguing with Tegalad who was clearly exhausted.

"Please Teg!" Elerossë suddenly cried in English.

"Ada's probably worried sick about us! It's the quickest way home!" Eámanë added. Tegalad seemed to slump in his seat before nodding very reluctantly. The twins cheered and stood up, eager expressions on their faces.

Tegalad pulled himself to his feet, swaying dangerously. He gestured for everyone to link hands, which they did hesitantly. The twins were almost bouncing in anticipation as they clung to their brother's hands. The ten humans watched in confusion and slight fear as ropes of fire started to twirl around them.

Their hands were joined together by the flames and the fire spread up their arms to cover their whole bodies. The wind picked up and increased the flames of the fire. No one was burnt but the sensation of being on fire was not a comfortable one.

Tegalad's eyes snapped open as the group of thirteen disappeared in a tornado of flames.

**A/N:** Well, here is chapter three. Leave a review to let me know what you think!


End file.
